


five letters adelaide radcliffe never sent, and one she did

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Femslash February, Hopelessly In Love With Rory Landon Support Group, even though Rory isn't even in the fic, really it's just more pining Adelaide and oblivious Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no way I’m sending this, ever.</p><p>Yours, even if you don’t want me,<br/>Charlotte Adelaide Eleanora Radcliffe</p>
            </blockquote>





	five letters adelaide radcliffe never sent, and one she did

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, on the last day of February, she decided to write something, anything. 
> 
> Written rather hastily without any sort of editing.

i.

To Aurora Landon

 

Dear Rory,

I miss you. I miss you a lot. I didn’t think I would. And I miss Chase, and Lena, even though I didn’t think I would. I miss Daisy. I miss the Tree of Hope. I even miss Gretel.

It’s hard to admit you were wrong. It’s even harder to tell people why you did it. I told them I did it out of love, but that the other person will never love me back. It’s true, even though the person’s not who they think it is. ~~I love you.~~

There’s no way I’m sending this, ever.

Yours, even if you don’t want me,

Charlotte Adelaide Eleanora Radcliffe

 

  
ii.

to: nonotthataurora@gmail.com

from: adelaide.radcliffe@everafterschool.org

 

Dear Rory,

This is really hard for me to say, or even to write, but I think I’m in love with you. I’ve never been in love before, but I think this is what it feels like. There are these flowers in Norway, they turn towards the sun and follow it across the sky every day. You’re like the sun, I don’t know what to do without you. I’m so sorry I hurt you before. I wish it could have been different, but if by some miracle you felt the same way about me, I didn’t want to have to make you choose.

This is ridiculous. I can’t send this. You’ve never made things easy for me.

\--Adelaide

 

[draft deleted]

  


iii.

Landon,

~~I love you~~

Radcliffe

  


iv.

Dear Rory,

The old tales start, “that was back in the days when it was still of help to wish for a thing”. Those days are gone. If I had just one more wish, I would wish I had wished better. It was selfish and only hurt everyone, in the end. That wish would probably just end up screwing everything up again, time travel and such. Whatever.

I’m sorry I used you, and Chase, and everyone, I guess. They told me you won. They didn’t tell me what you lost, or who, but I know exactly who I lost.

I lost you.

Adelaide

  


v.

I'm not going to send this. I said I wouldn't. I'm not going to. Rory, I wish you were here. I wish you cared. I wish anyone had cared for me, ever. I wish I could tell you that. Whatever. I'm sending it.

 

 

+i

 

package addressed to

RORY LANDON & CO

EVER AFTER SCHOOL

  
[enclosed, one photograph, girl in yellow sundress; one tiny yellow flower; one scrap of paper, written on paper: _I miss you. I'm not coming back._ ]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you're my favorite "what if," you're my best "I'll never know"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320503) by [smolqueernerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolqueernerds/pseuds/smolqueernerds)




End file.
